wikidbdiafandomcom-20200213-history
Julian Stockdale
Julian "Jules" Stockdale is a Stand Up Comedian, Writer, Director, Graphic Design Artist, Cartoonist, Producer, Actor, Visual Artist, Comedic Artist, Designer, Bartender and the Founder/Head of dRUNK by dESIGN Productions/Media/Collective & the Head Designer + Creative Director of cOunterclockwIse - ad werks_graph_promo, an ancillary design/ad firm under his flagship company d'b'd. Overview Julian Stockdale was born in New York City and raised in both New York City and Jersey City, NJ. When he was 6 years old his father bought him a VHS tape of The Best of Eddie Murphy: Saturday Night Live which he used to perform word-for-word to the amusement of his father's friends in the bar his father took him to on the weekends when he was supposed to be taking him to Chuck-E-Cheese instead. That tape solidified his motivation to be a Comedian. Stockdale has been directing his own films since he was 12 years old once he finally received the 35 mm camcorder he asked for for Christmas for many years. He usually writes and directs himself in his own material. Stockdale is also a Graphic Designer that designs what he calls "edgy, 'other'" products and ads organically by hand and then finalized digitally. He believes that design-work should be considered actual Art, as well as Comedy itself and has found unique ways to merge Graphic Design with Comedy. He hosted the BCH music series in Jersey City inside the rotunda of the Brennan Court House once a month from 2008-2013. Journalist Tammy La Gorce wrote a piece on him and the series in the New York Times in 2012 which could be found below: ☀http://query.nytimes.com/gst/fullpage.html?res=9400EFDE1239F933A25757C0A9679D8B63 Bullshit Artist Era (2008-2010) Stockdale began pursuing stand-up comedy seriously in 2008. He doesn't believe in the "separation of Stage and Social Life" or "Separation of Persona and Personal Life" after observing that certain Comedian friends only "turned on" or seemed funny onstage or on social media and were radically different people in person. Stockdale believed that "always being on" or being yourself on/off stage was the first step towards development of the Artist being a walking work of "Art" themselves, which was the most important step before creating any Art AS themselves. He spent some time between 2008 and 2010 developing a "Warholian" project of his called "Bullshit Artistry" which developed around the idea of "the ultimate joke". The whole concept of "Bullshit Artistry" was to create posters/fliers and social media pages for shows that did not exist or shows that featured him as some sort of main event where he wouldn't show. The challenge was in how complex the illusion could get or focused on the fliers/posters themselves as Comedy & Art. He lost a few friends that didn't necessarily understand the humor behind the "big joke". The project was completed around Spring of 2010, when he actually started showing up at things with real material. The Instagrams (2012-2014) (2015-) Julian Stockdale started an Instagram account in 2012 and quickly started focusing on the exact opposite of the Instagram purpose. Instead of focusing on the exact photograph posted, he focused more on the photo's caption, turning each Instagram of his into "mini-skits" of Satire. Some were fake ads for businesses and a couple were absurd comedic Yelp reviews for fake businesses such as a Los Angeles pharmacy that delivered meds to people on the beach with "topless male delivery boys". A collection of some of the best Instagrams of the series, with backgrounds and stories of each one, will be released in the E-Book (and in limited printed editions) USE ONCE & DESTROY - The Julian Stockdale Instagrams (2012-2014) slated to be released in February 2016. Click below to join and view the Instagram page: https://www.instagram.com/julianstockdale/ Personal Life Stockdale used to marred by a serious addiction to Heroin for many years since his early 20's, (which frequently plays a humorous role in his work) and as a result didn't spend much time pursuing a career in anything more than a superficial day job and spent a few years not doing much but writing a lot of Published/mostly-Unpublished material and preparing the blueprints for characters and projects for the future, in the event that he actually got his act together. He's been free from drugs since early 2015 and immediately began making up for all the time that was wasted during his partying phase/addiction by finding partners to help finance and work in his own Comedy/Sinema/Culture production company dRUNK by dESIGN, which was officially launched in the Fall of 2015. His time in a Florida rehab facility in early 2015 is the main subject of his one-man show/book "Making Dinner for My Demons". A sample of this work is found in article form below: http://julesstockdale.tumblr.com/post/119089309400/making-dinner-for-my-demons dRUNK by dESIGN productions/media/collective Stockdale registered dRUNK by dESIGN as a company in 2014 but didn't make any full moves forward with it until August of 2015 when he brought in friend Jonathan Carleton, along with Terrance Huggins and Joel Martinez as main business partners. The company took on a fifth partner in December 2015 with Jarrett Bondy joining the team. He founded cOunterclockwIse - ad werks_graph_promo as an ancillary design firm under the dbd Production Umbrella, which handles all design work for the production company and also outside clients. Characters Stockdale has hundreds of characters that he brings together to form the dRUNK by dESIGN Universe, that often cross into each other's projects. Some of these include: Tickle Murda (gangsta rapper) NAKED BILLY (Gay Gangsta Rapper) YAKOV the Exterminator (ex-KGB agent-turned primitive pest control specialist and assassin in Brighton Beach) Jesus Christ, Cagefighter Ray Charles, Philosopher Hamour, proprietor of 14th Street Farmer's Markeeet DJ HAROLD, Dancing Messiah/Notary Public Joey Puddin' (former lead singer of Boy Band PUDDIN') MONTALBAN (the REAL most interesting man in the World) Chutney, one half of German New Wave Band LIEBE LUFTWAFFE (trans: Air Force of Love) Written Works Making Dinner for My Demons Counterfeit Cab Fare Guilty of Everything Building Bombs out of Pipe Dreams QUEEF of FATE Filmography The Devil Made Me Do It Documentary (2015) DJ HAROLD: Dancing Messiah, Notary Public '''(2016) ''production'' dbd/HOLLYHOOD Studios Web Series "EPs" ] The Passion of the NAKED BILLY ''(2016) ''FUCK YO CAT!! - The Hood's #1 Show About All-Thangs-Cats (2015) IT'S A SLUMBER PARTY!!! Slaying Mouses w/ YAKOV the Exterminator (2016) Jesus Christ, Cagefighter (2016) The Misery Loves, Co. ''(2016) '''JUST ANNOUNCED'' dbd/HOLLYHOOD Web Series (Full) Disturbing Photos with Horrifying Backstories: ''The Series'' (2016) '''JUST ANNOUNCED' '''The Little Brownie Baking Co.' docu-series (2016) '''JUST ANNOUNCED' '''LUNCH FOR YOUR EARS' (2017) Bridge & Tunnel (2017) 'The Devil Made Me Do It' Documentary A short 50 minute Documentary titled The Devil Made Me Do It, is 'technically' the first film to be released under the dbd productions/hollyhood studios '''label, as it is mostly completed and will be released before the full feature ''DJ HAROLD: Dancing Messiah'''''. The documentary is comprised of two major parts: personal/public footage shot in 2013, when he was at his absolute worst in terms of drug addiction, and footage shot in 2015, when he got clean and immediately started working on getting a career back on track and also taking steps to start his own production company, dRUNK by dESIGN.